A fuel cell may comprise bipolar plates for directing reactants over a membrane electrode assembly (MEA). A design for providing uniform (e.g., flow) distribution of the reactants over the MEA is a challenge but is imperative for the commercialization of fuel cells. Further, reducing friction, increasing the active surface area of the MEA, reducing thermal stresses and/or preventing the formation of hotspots within fuel cells are desired for higher efficiency, lower costs, increased safety and increased life expectancy of fuel cells.